The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
Threaded fasteners, such as bolts, are used to join components together. The bolt can be used in conjunction with a nut or an internal threaded bore in one of the components to retain the components together. The exterior surface of the bolt and interior surface of the nut or the bore (hereinafter threaded member) include complementary threads that contact axially as the bolt is inserted into the threaded member and rotated. The purpose of the bolt and the threaded member are to create and retain axial load throughout the service life of the components being joined together. The bolt and the threaded member thereby impart a clamping load on the components. If the bolt and the threaded member do not retain a minimum axial load (clamp load) a highly loaded joint will fail.
In conventional bolted joint design, nominally perfect internal and external threads of a bolt and its threaded member contact axially as the bolt is inserted into the threaded member and rotated relative to the threaded member. However, normal deflection of the bolt threads as tightening loads are applied locally changes the thread pitch which can result in uneven distribution of the load. This uneven distribution loads the top or first thread of the bolt most heavily when the bolt is tightened. These localized changes in bolt pitch can result in stress concentrations and plastic yield that increase susceptibility to load loss under service due to yield and creep. The yielding and creeping can be more pronounced when one of the threads, such as the internal threads, are weaker.
In highly stressed joints, such as a cylinder head or a crankshaft bearing journal cap, the goal is to maximize tension in the bolt. To achieve this, bolt tightening strategies are designed to tighten the bolt to a point that the bolt yields plastically. As the bolt is taken to such high levels of tension, the threaded member sees very high shear loads, ultimately to the point of the threads of the threaded member yielding, starting in most cases with the most highly loaded top thread as discussed above. When the threads of the threaded member are at or near yield, they are susceptible to creep and further yield due to service loads. Yield and creep are both contributors to load loss and ultimate joint failure. Therefore, to improve the clamp load retention of a joint, it is desirable to reduce the sensitivity to changes in the relative pitch that occur between the bolt and the threaded member that cause uneven load distribution.
Additionally, the current standard thread form or pattern is optimized for applications where steel bolts are engaging steel internal threads. However, current applications can call for the use of steel bolts into weaker materials, such as aluminum or other materials. These different materials have different properties, such as different thread stiffness, which can cause the stiffer threads to unevenly distribute loads on the less stiff threads. Moreover, the different materials can have different coefficients of thermal expansion. As a result, the bolt and threaded member can have different growths for the same temperature. The different growths can change the relative pitch of the bolt and threaded member as they grow and can change the initial distribution of loads and can promote uneven distribution of the load. The different growths can also cause stress concentrations and plastic yield that can increase susceptibility to load loss under service. Furthermore, the location of the bolt and threaded member relative to a heat source can also effect their growth relative to one another over time. For example, the component closer to the source of thermal heat may experience a temperature increase prior to the other component, thereby causing the first component to begin expanding prior to the second component expanding. This temporal aspect of temperature change can be exacerbated by the use of different materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the sensitivity of the load distribution to changes in the dimensions of the bolt and the threaded member.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a new thread form or pattern that addresses the above desires and concerns. Furthermore, in some applications it would be desirable if the new thread form were able to substantially maintain the core axial stiffness (minor diameter) of the bolt thereby avoiding increased variation in the relative pitch during assembly. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the new thread form could maintain a sufficient contact area between the internal and external threads to prevent compressive yield on the sides (also known as flanks) of the weaker threads. Additionally, it would be advantageous to maintain the ability to manufacture such a thread form with standard manufacturing techniques, such as standard roll forming. Moreover, it would be desirable if the thread form maintained the ability to gage the thread form using existing gages for quality control without causing an increase in cost to make new gages for the new thread form. It would be further advantageous if the new thread form could be used in conjunction with an existing typical prior art thread form, thereby facilitating retrofitting with the new thread form.